


Of One Night Stands and Cookies

by dreamseuk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamseuk/pseuds/dreamseuk
Summary: Wonwoo's life couldn't be more of a joke.How did he land himself in such a situation? He does not know.He was questioning himself too but all he could hear and think of was the ticking sound the clock in the big office, his own heart beating abnormally fast and the steady breath of his (obviously very hot) boss, CEO Kim, two inches away from him.‘Ah, damn.’
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 196
Collections: You Made My Summer Fest





	Of One Night Stands and Cookies

“So! A drink with the boys at 10 tonight to celebrate my new job on Monday? You can bring your boyfriend.” Wonwoo grinned, leaning on the door frame of his maternal cousin’s room, wiggling his eyebrows in anticipation. 

Jeonghan looks up from his iPad, shifting the screen to reveal his boyfriend on facetime – Choi Seungcheol, one of the best doctors in the country. “Ask my boyfriend, he’s the one in charge this time” he said teasingly, laughing at Wonwoo’s raised eyebrow before nodding, “we’ll be there!” he continued. 

It didn’t take long for night to come as Wonwoo got ready for a night out with his group of best buddies. He picks up his phone to send a text to the groupchat before leaving his room, walking to the living room to be greeted by both Jeonghan and Seungcheol arguing about who should drive today. 

“Junnie is coming to fetch us and he will be the driver today, stop arguing, geez!” Wonwoo snickered playfully as he brings out his shoes to slide them on, looking up at Jeonghan who was helping his boyfriend style his hair properly after the mini tantrum. 

Not long after, Jun arrived with Minghao who was riding shotgun. Wonwoo and the two oldest got in excitedly and they drove off to the bar they often go to.

“Wonwoo should get laid tonight, it’s his last chance before he starts to work a nine to five again.” Jun grinned, locking the car doors as they all stepped out of the vehicle. Wonwoo gave him a face, eyes squinting at him as he shook his head, crossing his arms. “I’m just here for a drink, okay? It’s my treat tonight and none anymore from today onwards.” The rest of the boys groaned and playfully whined, walking into the bar. 

─

Mingyu was sick and tired of the constant criticism from his client about their recent activities. His new client has been nothing but a terrible nightmare for them and he has had enough. 

Taking over his fathers’ company at such a young age was not what he had planned on doing from the start. Mingyu wanted to open his own franchised restaurant for a few years before he started his journey in the corporate world. 

“Listen, you do not need t-“

“Mr. Lee, this is stated in the contract so I won’t be negotiating anymore, thank you.” he smiled and ended the call, leaning back onto the chair as he groaned. 

“I need a well-deserved break.” Mingyu huffed a little, loosening his tie as he picks up his coat from the side, walking out of his office and greeting goodbye to his employees. 

Mingyu left his office building and made his way to the bar, texting his best friend, Seokmin, to meet him at the bar. 

When both of them walked into the bar, Mingyu caught sight of the group of friends beside his table, his eyes travelling to the slim figure sitting in the middle. Mingyu nodded unattentively as Seokmin rambled on and on about how amazing the bar’s décor was, yeah typical Seokmin. 

“Oh, wow.” Mingyu mumbled to himself as the said man turned his head to lock those deep beautiful eyes with his. 

Wonwoo was contemplating on what to get for the night – probably a plymouth gin. 

He turned his head and it was almost as if time stopped for a little while. His eyes scanned the place, until it stopped at sparkly ones from the next table. 

Wonwoo gulped nervously, it was as if he was in a trance until Jun pulled him back, asking him for his order. He smiled a little before telling him his order, then glancing back to the man but he was already happily talking to his friends. 

Time flew past while they were having fun with each of their respective group of friends and it was time to hit the dance floor. 

Mingyu was not tipsy at all, he had a high alcohol tolerance and was having his fun with his friends, not planning to socialise more but his eyes could not stop drifting towards the black haired man from not too far away. 

Wonwoo was dragged to the dance floor by Jun and Jeonghan, reluctantly, but was pretty glad when he saw the tall man at the middle of the dance floor, oblivious to the countless girls trying to flirt with him. 

The taller man turned his head slightly and they locked eyes again for the second time. Mingyu did not hesitate to walk up to him this time round, blame it on the adrenaline from the alcohol. 

Wonwoo froze for a moment when he saw the man approaching him, his lips pursing as he raised his eyebrows a little. Jeonghan noticed it and sent Jun a small smirk, then gently pushing Wonwoo towards the figure more. Wonwoo hissed a little at them but turned back to look at Mingyu again, this time with a tiny smile. 

“Hey, this sounds so cliché but I noticed you earlier from the other table. Name’s Mingyu.” He smiled back down at him, holding his hands out, hoping for at least a small physical touch from the other. 

Wonwoo slid his small hand into his, whispering a soft “Wonwoo” before feeling his cheeks flush at the warmth of their palms brushing against each other. 

Mingyu pulled him closer, his breath lingering closely on Wonwoo’s forehead. Wonwoo gulped again, not being familiar to the butterflies in his stomach. He took the time to look at Mingyu’s prominent features – ‘oh, so handsome.’ were the only words that were repeating in his mind. 

They continued to dance together, until Mingyu couldn’t handle the urge to press his lips onto Wonwoo’s, making sure he was okay with it before wrapping his arms around his small waist, stumbling backwards a bit as he guided Wonwoo off the dance floor, their lips still connected. 

Wonwoo wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or not, but he definitely looked forward to the rest of the night. Leaning back from the heated kiss, he looked over to his group of friends who were giving him teasing winks and smirks, signalling him to carry on and have fun for the rest of the night. Wonwoo’s gaze travelled back to the man who was also giving signals to his group of friends, then interlacing his fingers with the other before walking out of the place. 

─

the kiss was heated and urgent. 

Wonwoo’s head was clouded as the taxi rolled down the street, on the way to Mingyu’s apartment. he loves the way Mingyu’s big hands were holding onto his tiny waist just the way he liked it – secure and warm. 

after handing a few dollar bills to the driver, Mingyu opened the door quickly to get out, holding onto Wonwoo as he hurriedly got into the elevator after tapping his card on the security door. 

Mingyu attached his lips back on Wonwoo’s as they connected again through the kiss as the elevator brought them up to the penthouse suite that overlooked the entirety of Gangnam. Wonwoo was awestruck by the expensive interior, spotting two little puppies sound asleep at the end of the hallway in their fluffy pink beds. 

Wonwoo knew that he was rich, judging by the Rolex watch and his Gucci suite – typical rich man, but he did not know that he has so much more to his name than just his wealth. 

Stepping into the bedroom, he gasps lightly at how posh the designs were, but that was the least of his worries now when he felt the taller man’s lips on his nape, sending soft tingles down his back. 

Mingyu wasn’t someone who would bring random dudes into his house nor was he interested in one night stands but Wonwoo felt different. Again, he would say blame it on the alcohol but he was nowhere near drunk. 

It was the first time Mingyu took someone home, and he was almost a hundred percent sure Wonwoo was the first and his last. 

That night was both eye-opening and magical for the both of them. 

All things happen for a reason and even though they did not realise it, it was the sweet start of something new for them. 

─

The next morning rolled around as Wonwoo felt a wet lick on his cheek. Furrowing his brows, he opened his eyes to see a cute little maltese with its head tilted to the side, looking at him as if trying to recognise him. 

He wanted to get up but stopped when he felt the strong arms of another around his waist. He widened his eyes a little when last night’s activities came flooding through his mind. “Oh.” was all he could say as he laid back down, running his fingers through the soft white puppy. “Hello.” 

He smiles as the puppy wags its tail at him, leaning down to give him another lick before jumping off to the other side of the bed to its owner, curling up beside him. 

Wonwoo turned his body to face the toned body of his one night stand, raising his eyebrows as he observed his sleeping features, once again mesmerised. 

“Good morning.”

He froze. 

─

Now, that was alarming. 

He was supposed to leave before the man woke up. ‘Good job, Jeon Wonwoo.’ he groaned to himself, slowly creeping off the bed when he heard little snores again from Mingyu. ‘Ha, must have gone back to dreamland.’ Wonwoo thought. 

He managed to slip himself off the bed and scrambled around the room quietly to pick up his clothes.

Wonwoo gave the sleeping man one last glance before sighing, then walking out of the main door without forgetting to refill the water bowl for the furry friends. 

For the first time, he felt weird leaving a one night stand. 

─

Wonwoo fell right back onto his own bed the moment he got home, last night’s events still fresh in his mind. The way Mingyu held his hand, the way Mingyu’s kisses were so tender, the way ─ “okay, Wonwoo. Remember he’s only a one night stand, you’ll probably never see him again”, he sighs to himself. “Well, at least I stole some cookies, the man’s got taste.” 

He was about to get up to take a bath but the door was slammed right open by his (confused) overenthusiastic cousin. Jeonghan’s eyes were wide and somehow accusing, “Wonwoo?! Why the fuck are you back so early?” He gasped out, shocking the younger. “Why can’t I be back this early..?” he whispered under his breath, confused as well. 

“You were smooching around with some hottie and you’re telling me you made him a one night stand?” Jeonghan’s hands were close to wrapping them around Wonwoo’s throat but was stopped by him as he ran into the bathroom to lock the door. 

“Well, too bad for me.” 

─

Monday rolls around and Wonwoo was shaking a little. 

He walked through the large doors of his new workplace with his formal attire and a new suitcase that Jeonghan picked out for him. 

He was going to be the new assistant for the CEO whom he heard was just a year younger than he is, lucky. He had prayed all week for him to be nice and not the cliché asshole in dramas. 

Wonwoo stepped into the elevator, pursing his lips as he tried to calm himself down. Soon enough, the elevator dinged at the level he was assigned too, the second last level of the building. He run his fingers along his buttons before taking another deep breath, then pushing open the doors to his new department. 

Surprisingly, everybody was welcoming and not as political as they thought they would be. They all approached him with a genuine smile, welcoming him to the office. Wonwoo was not expecting them to be as friendly as they are but he wasn’t complaining in any way. He felt warm and even more excited to start work now. 

Wonwoo was then brought over to the CEO’s office by his colleague, Chan, where the double doors were. 

“Mr. Kim is not in yet, you can take a seat inside while waiting for him, he won’t be long.” Chan gave him a pat on his back before going back to work. 

Wonwoo stepped in, not daring to touch anything except sit on the couch with his papers in front of him, waiting for the CEO. “Good morning, good morning, good mor- ugh.” He sighed, rubbing his temples a little. He didn’t know why he was feeling extra jittery this time round. He was usually calm and collected at every new job but this one. 

“You’re half an hour early for your new day, Mr. Jeon.” 

Wonwoo shot up at the sudden intrusion of a very familiar voice. 

“Good morning, I am Kim Mingyu, CEO of Kim Enterprise.” 

Oh. Crap. 

Wonwoo’s eyes were wide open as he stared up at the man, his mind turning blank. Honestly, he wanted to just disappear into thin air at that very moment. 

He quickly stood up, nonetheless trying to seem professional like he always was, extending a hand out to his new boss, hoping he had already forgotten his face since that night. ‘He might not remember me because he was pretty drunk.’ He tried to console himself when he saw that the small smile on Mr. Kim’s face still attached, not wavering even the slightest. 

Mingyu took his hand into his for a firm handshake and that sent Wonwoo a slight shiver. 

Wonwoo was about to pull his hand back before he lost even more of his sanity but it backfired when the taller man pulled him against his chest, keeping an arm around him. 

Wonwoo almost screamed but he knew better than to create a scene on his first day of work. He gulped, not daring to make a sound or any movement as he waited for Mingyu to move or say something. 

Mingyu then pushed Wonwoo up against his desk, trapping him between his arms as he leaned down, his face a few inches away from him. 

Wonwoo could feel his heart bursting at the intensity of how fast it was palpitating. 

“Did you enjoy my cookies, Mr. Jeon?” 

‘Ah, he remembers.’

Wonwoo could only give his new boss an awkward smile, trying his best to not melt into a puddle.


End file.
